The New Justice League
by Reina Grayson
Summary: There are tons of parallel worlds, and on one, a Crime Syndicate finds the parellel world with the League and team. What happens when the Syndicate decided to replace six of the original seven league members. 1 OC present.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so here's my next big story. You'll get the idea of what's going on in this first chapter. As usual, this story is based off a dream I had about 2 months ago or more, can't remember. I'm putting this under Young Justice as it deals with the team, but it also only deals with the original seven League members from the Justice League/Justice League Unlimited.

* * *

Chapter One

Earth Three, the Moon

The country was always in peril from the Metas that were in control. The Crime Syndicate was as fierce as ever, and even the president was scared. The only problem was that the Syndicate had just about gotten all the money in the country, and they were trying to think of a way to get more. The six main villains were having a meeting about what to do.

"So, what are we going to do, even the sales of weapons and drugs are down." Ultraman said, sitting at the head of the table, as usual.

"Well, we could always start attacking other countries." Johnny Quick said in his Australian accent.

"We're stretched far enough as it is, but I do have a way we can steal from people without them knowing who we really are." Owlman said, not even looking at his collegue.

"Oh come on, how can we do that? It's not like there are people that could be our doubles." Superwoman said.

"I've been doing some research on my own time, and have come to find out that there is a way to get to the parallel worlds, and upon further inspection there is one earth that has a justice league, and six of the seven original members could be our twins. I'm currently working on a way to travel to this earth and one by one we can capture them and replace them." The superintellect said.

"That sounds hard." Power Ring stated.

"Not at all. They have our same abilities and powers. The only difference with your counterpart, Ultraman is that instead of gaining powers with green kryptonite, it weakens him. I was able to get video from the parallel earth and studied it extensively." Owlman said, and the entire Syndicate was paying very close attention.

"As usual, I like the way that mind of your works. How long will it take for you to get the portal or whatever it is we're going to use to get there." Superwoman stated as she got out of her chair and went to flirt with her boyfriend.

"About three months, shouldn't take longer than that." Owlman said, and with that he left out of the room.

JLYJJLYJJL

Earth 16, Mt. Justice, Three Months Later

The injustice league had just attacked for the third time in a year, actually more like just six months. The team was just returning from dispatching the villains, and they all were tired. Aqualad had dehydrated right at the end of the fight; Robin and Cardinal each had a couple of cuts from dealing with Joker, but Cardinal was able to singe the skin closed on both of their bodies. Artemis actually ran out of arrows, and Kid Flash was running on fumes, and Conner was helping M'gann since she was exposed to major heat when Wotan cast a strong spell.

"That was a disaster, heavy on the dis." Robin said as he plopped down on the couch in front of the TV.

"Is it me, or was Joker being extra crazy tonight." Cardinal said, standing by the couch.

"Wotan was much stronger than usual, he must have been studying once he got out of Belle Rev." Kaldur said as he shank into an arm chair.

"At least we didn't have to deal with Vertigo. Ever since I got that heart to Queen Perdita, he's been on major lockdown at Belle Rev." Kid Flash stated as he slowly headed to the kitchen and raided the fridge.

"Do you ever stop eating, Baywatch." Artemis said as she put her bow and quiver down on the coffee table infront of the couch.

"I think we did well." M'gann said as Conner helped her to the other chair.

"Team, you did a satisfactory job, and you deserve a rest." A surprising yet familiar voice said, and the team turned around the see Batman.

"Really, you think." Conner said, but all the young Kryptonian got was the batglare.

"Having to fight seven big time villains; or six in this case multiple times in a short amount of time can be very straining, even on a member of the Justice League." Batman said, with that, Robin and Cardinal removed their masks.

Since their 14th birthday, the team had known their civilian identities, so they didn't have to hide them anymore. They decided to head into Happy Harbor for some teen time.

JLYJJLYJJL

Watchtower

The League was all assembled and waiting for their assignments. The Green Lanterns were off world, handling something in another part of their sector. Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter were needed to help stop a dispute between the two Relasias, as there was a break down of their peace treaty. Superman was dealing with a problem in Metropolis; Flash was needed in Central City as all of his Rouges had decided to attack. Aquaman was dealing with problems in Atlantis, and Batman found out about a problem with The Penguin. The other members of the League were sent on their own missions.

YJJLYJJLYJJL

Metropolis

Turns out Lex was once again trying to destroy Superman, and he was really succeeding, but suddenly just as the green kryptonite was zapping the last of the Man of Steel's there was an explosion close to Lex and suddenly he was looking at someone that looked like Clark was standing there.

"Well, looks like I don't have to use my chunk after all." The figure said.

"Who are you?" Lex asked, but then when he thought about it, he tried to use the kryptonite on the new comer, but he only laughed.

"I'm here to take this so called hero off your hands. Call me Ultraman." The new comer said.

"I'm going to be the one to finish him off." Lex said, anger coming out in his voice.

"Trust me, that if I do it, he'll never be a nuisance to you again." Ultraman said.

"I like you, sure why not." Lex said and with that, he left the two Metas to go at it.

"Ultraman…huh?" Superman said as he started to get up.

"I wouldn't do that, Superman, see we may both be Kryptonian, but we are different in that when Kryptonite takes away your strength and powers; with each exposure for me I GAIN a new power." Ultraman said, and with that, he pulled out his chunk of green kryptonite.

Once Superman was completely unconscious, Ultraman picked him up and easily carried him out of the room.

YJJLYJJLYJ

Watchtower, Five Hours Later

All the founding members of the League had returned about two hours ago, but Superman had not returned, then suddenly the zeta tubes booted up.

"Recognized Superman 01"

Once the Man of Steel materialized, Batman was the one to 'greet' him.

"What happened with Luthor?" The Dark Knight questioned.

"I put him in jail; of course that was after he pulled out his kryptonite, good think I found a large piece of lead to hide behind before I blasted the rock out of his hand with my heat vision." Superman said.

"Alright, well you get some rest, even thought you're away from the kryptonite, you still look weak." Batman said, a smidge of concern in his voice.

"Right, thanks…Batman." Superman said, but Batman attributed the pause in his colleague's response to his weakness.

With that, Superman headed out to go to his room on Watchtower. He didn't take long in getting there, and once he entered, an EVIL smirk came across his face. Once he was sure that the door was locked he switched his League comm. for a different one.

"Owlman, I'm in, and your counterpart, Batman, didn't even notice the difference. This will be easier than we thought." Superman said.

"Good, Ultraman, it will take time to get everyone in place. What about Power Ring's counterpart." Owlman said back over the link.

"He and the other Green Lantern are still off world, so it may take some time." Ultraman said.

"Then once ready, we will go with Superwoman's counterpart." Owlman said. "Just keep in character as Superman until you hear from me, Owlman out."

With the conversation finished, 'Superman' left out of his room to get something to eat.

YJJLYJJLYJJL

Earth Three

Owlman had left the computer after his conversation with Ultraman and went to a slightly unused area of the Crime Syndicate's headquarters. When he reached his destination, it was a prison cell, and within the cell was Clark Kent, bathed in a red light from the fixture in the room. The Man of Steel was also tied up with titanium restraints.

"Looks like our plan has begun, Superman, or should I just call you Clark Kent right now." Owlman said.

Hearing the voice, Clark began to wake up and looked at his captor.

"You know that they will figure out that my replacement isn't me. Batman can see through anything." Clark stated.

Owlman didn't say anything and left the area, leaving the powerless Clark alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Earth 16, One Week Later

Everyone in the League saw a bit of a change in 'Superman', but they just assumed that he had been under stress since apparently that was all that the Man of Steel talked about. The team had also notice something since Superman was the den mother while Red Tornado was away on a mission that called for his specific abilities.

_"Superman's been weird lately."_ Conner said in the team's minds, as M'gann had linked them up so the Kryptonian wouldn't hear them.

_"I agree, Conner, he has been acting very strange; I would say for the past week."_ Aqualad thought.

_"We should really watch him while he's here."_ Dick said, his mind had that detective tone.

_"I agree, I'm getting an off heat reading from him, it's just slightly off though."_ Reiena stated.

_"Okay, then it's agreed."_ M'gann said.

_"Right."_ Artemis remarked. Wally was quiet, as all he could think about was eating.

"So, team, how have you been since I last saw you." Superman questioned as he came into the room.

"Just bored, Batman gave us some time off, and so no missions." Wally stated.

"Why don't you work on your skills, I'm sure you don't want to be rusty." Superman said, trying to get the kids out of the room so he could make a call.

The teens agreed and headed to the weight room/gym. Dick and Reiena were the first ones out of the room, but it seems that they were arguing about who would win in a gymnastics contest. Just as the rest of the team caught up with the twins, Dick was heard hollering at his sister not to use her powers.

YJJLYJJLYJJL

Mt Justice, Three Minutes Later

Once he made sure that the team was out of ear shot, as he knew about Conner being a clone of his hero counterpart, Ultraman activated his Syndicate comm. link.

"How's the mission going?" Owlman's voice came through the comm.

"It going alright, the League still hasn't figured anything out, and we have a slight problem. Most of our counterparts have sidekicks, and I'm pretty sure they will figure something is wrong." Ultraman stated.

"I've studied the sidekicks and their little team shouldn't be a problem. I think it's time to send Talon and Superwoman." Owlman said.

"I think I have a way to get Wonder Woman and Robin in the same place. I'll activate my comm. and say 'help' when they are in the right spot." Ultraman said, and with that, he ended the call.

YJJLYJJLYJJL

Watchtower, One Hour Later

Batman was monitoring the world news, when all of a sudden, Queen Bee and the Brain were causing trouble once again for Qurac. This time, the two villains were again invading Qurac, but now, the Bialyan soldiers were enhanced with Kobra Venom and wearing inhibitor collars to track their were-a-bouts.

"Wonder Woman, Robin, and Cardinal; you're needed in Bialya. Also sending the Thanagarians to give air cover." Batman said as he activated the five comm. links.

YJJLYJJLYJJL

Bialya, Three Hours Later

Wonder Woman had carried Robin to their destination, while the boy wonder's sister was flying beside them. Over the past year, the girl wonder had figure out how to head the air just around her enough for it to lift her up. They met at a rendezvous point as the Thanigarians were not far from Bialya.

"Were you briefed on the situation?" Wonder Woman said as the five heroes grouped up.

"Yes, so what's the plan?" Hawkwoman asked, as her husband, Hawkman just nodded.

"Cardinal can keep the troops at bay with a fire wall; I will protect Robin while he hacks into a Bialyan computer and shuts down the inhibitor collars, then you two will take out the guards and tanks." The Amazon princess said. The four that heard the plan agreed and with that, they set off to handle their jobs.

Cardinal and Robin said their 'good lucks' and separated. They were so close as siblings that they always worried about each other when the plan called for them to separate. The girl wonder gave one more look in the direction Wonder Woman carried her brother then went to her place. Just as she arrived, the troops were nearing the Bialya/Qurac border and so she had to get to work.

YJJLYJJLYJJL

The rest of the team arrived at their destination and Robin went to work at trying to disable the inhibitor collars as Wonder Woman stood guard. As soon as the 14 year old got into the inhibitor collar controls, he found another file, one that caught his attention.

"Robin, what in the name of the gods is taking so long?" Wonder Woman questioned after 20 minutes.

"I think we have a problem, you and I need to get out of here before…" Robin started, but suddenly a surge of electricity went from the computer to his gauntlet computer and shocked the boy wonder. Wonder Woman went and quickly pulled the cord.

It didn't help, as Robin took enough of the electricity to render him unconscious. The Amazon princess didn't know how to wake him, but after three seconds, the door to the room opened and two figures were seen.

"Great Hera." Wonder Woman remarked when she saw the two figures faces.

"Well, so the boy got into the file, I'm impressed." The young boy, it was revealed said.

"Time to take you out, Princess." The woman said.

The thing that made Diana go into shock was that the two figures could be their twins.

"Take the boy and get out of here, Talon." The woman said,

"Right, Superwoman." The boy, Talon responded and went over, picking up the unconscious Robin.

"You will take Robin over my dead body." Wonder Woman said and she went after Talon, but was quickly pulled back by her hair and started fighting with her double.

While the Amazon princess was distracted; Talon was carrying the still unconscious boy out of the room. Wonder Woman saw this and threw a punch at her double, but missed, and suddenly Superwoman was able to grab the lasso attached to Wonder Woman's side and pulled it around her arms. Diana tried to get free, but because her magic lasso was used against her, she was now powerless.

"So, want to test that 'over my dead body' statement." Superwoman said. All Diana could do was struggle, until Superwoman knocked her in the head as hard as she could. Wonder Woman fell to the floor, and Superwoman stood triumphant, that is until she walked over and started dragging her captive out of the room.

YJJLYJJLYJJL

Robin and Wonder Woman were taking too long. Since she was a protégé to Batman, the Thanagarians asked her what she thought they should do.

"I'm sure that they got the job done; but if they were caught, Robin can get them out. Let's go ahead and take these guys out and protect the Qurac boarder." Cardinal said, and with that, Cardinal let her shield fall and joined her colleagues in the air.

Hawkman and Hawkwoman starting taking out the tanks according to the plan they had made. Cardinal decided to handle the troops outside the tanks. Taking out the troops and tanks took about 20 minutes, and afterward, Cardinal was about ready to pass out.

"Need a lift back to the cave?" Hawkman asked after he caught Cardinal before she hit the ground from fatigue.

The fire controller just nodded and Hawkman grabbed the young heroine behind her back and knees, and the two Thanagarians took off for home.

YJJLYJJLYJJL

Earth-3, One Hour Later

Robin began to wake up, and when he got all his senses back, he realized he was tied to a heavy metal chair. He heard voices, but the thing that really worried him was that he caught sight of Wonder Woman tied up beside him. He was curious as to how rope could hold her, but then when he saw the rope, he realized she was tied up with her own lasso.

"So, you're awake, good." A new voice said, and when Robin turned his attention to the voice, he was surprised.

Standing infront of Robin was a man that could be a dead ringer for Batman, but his outfit was different. His captor looked more like a bird than a bat.

"Who are you?" Robin questioned, stuggling against the rope holding him.

"I'm Owlman; and you along with your Amazonian friend here are going to be replaced and your replacements will be positioned to help the rest of the Crime Syndicate." Owlman said.

"Why tell me all of this?" Robin asked, hoping that this Owlman would tell.

"You, along with Wonder Woman and Superman will not be leaving this place; staying here as our captives." Owlman said, and suddenly a new shadow was appearing behind him. "Superwoman and Talon are ready to receive their memories, J'arkus, you can begin."

When Robin finally saw this J'arkus's face, he realized that he must be the counterpart for J'onn. J'edd J'arkus's eyes then started to glow and Robin could feel his mind being taken over. Wonder Woman was still unconscious, so the boy wonder could only guess that the same thing was happening to her. It didn't take but about five minutes before J'edd started to link up with Superwoman and Talon.

Once they were ready, the two villains were ready to head back to Robin and Wonder Woman's world, and with that, Owlman activated the dimensional transport and 'Robin and Wonder Woman' headed home.

* * *

okay, little question.

Did I make Talon up?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Earth 16, Mt. Justice, Three Hours Later

Cardinal had rested some after straining herself so hard at the Qurac/Bialya border. When Hawkman contacted Batman, he was quick to get to the mountain. Cardinal was still awake when her mentor/father arrived, and expecting a scolding about leaving her brother behind. This however did not happen, as Batman told her good job, and that she did well in figuring out what to do and that the Thanagarians were happy to have turned to her, even though they were in the league where as she was still a teenager.

"Bruce, I didn't know what to do, Dick's always quick when it comes to getting into a computer, when they didn't come back after 20 minutes; Hawkman and Hawkwoman asked me what to do. I have to admit I hesitated at first; I just wasn't expecting that." Reiena said, since her mask had been removed once she arrived.

"While you were sleeping, the Thanagarians told me that you did an excellent job when they came to you. Also, Diana and Dick showed up about an hour ago, and Dick came to check on you." Bruce said.

"Did he say anything about what took him so long?" Reiena questioned.

"There were some files on the computer that he thought would help in our future fights against Bialya. It took some time to download the files; then he and Diana got caught, so they waited for the time to be right to escape." Bruce remarked

"Okay, I'm glad he and Diana are safe." Reiena said, but Bruce could tell she was still tired.

When she fell asleep, Bruce could only smile as he looked away from her and headed to the door. Once he reached the main part of the mountain, he saw that Dick was beating Wally at a video game. Dick didn't need to take his attention off the screen; he just paused the game and walked over to 'his' mentor. The two talked for a moment; then left out of the cave through the zeta tubes.

"Recognized Batman 02; Robin B01"

Just as two-thirds of the dynamic trio left, the tubes activated again, this time announcing someone coming into the cave.

"Recognized Wonder Woman 03"

The team was surprise the Wonder Woman was there, but they figured she had heard about the fire controller and wanted to check on her. Nothing was said as she headed to the girl's room. When she entered, the 'Amazonian' saw the slumbering girl, and something came to her mind. She activated a comm. link and waited for someone to answer.

"What is it, Superwoman?" Owlman's voice said through the link.

"Hello, lover; I figured you'd want to know that the boy's sister can be weakened, she just has to exert herself." Superwoman said.

"Found out she's also weakened by frigid temperatures. We're going to wait a while before sending Johnny over there." Owlman said.

"Right, I'll let you know when Flash is vulnerable." Superwoman finished, and with that, she left out of the room, with Cardinal still in a deep sleep.

YJJLYJJLYJJLYJJL

Earth Three, Two Days Later

Owlman decided to check on the prisoners, and was happy to find the two super powered ones still as helpless as when he last saw them. The one that his protégé replaced though was looking all over his cell, and Owlman had an idea of what the boy wonder was thinking about.

"Do you really think you can get away?" Owlman said as he opened the cell door. The reason he was so confident is that Robin was chained to the wall for good measure.

"You want to know something, my team could tell something was up with Superman the day you captured me and Wonder Woman." Dick (lost his domino mask to Talon) said as he looked his captor right in his eyes (white covers, whatever).

"It doesn't matter, soon enough, my three other colleagues and I will take our place in your world. Then, we will rule your world just as we do this one." Owlman said with a smirk on his face.

"Let me ask something; my sister and I were there together, why not take us both?" Dick questioned.

"It we had taken her, the League in your world would have investigated. You see, Talon's sister died the night his parents did. She was his twin, but she was on the trapeze with them." Owlman answered, figuring the boy's question was reasonable enough.

Dick didn't say anything after that, but was starting to think about his parents, so his captor decided to leave him with his thoughts.

YJJLYJJLYJJLYJJL

Earth 16, Same Day, One Hour Later

Reiena was up and around, and the team was glad to see that. As the 14 year old headed into the main room, she could hear the usual arguments coming for Wally and Artemis. This time is seems that Wally had put hair dye in Artemis' shampoo and now her blonde hair was a hot pink color.

"I'm going to blast you with a barrage of arrows one of these days if you don't cut out the ridiculous stunts you pull on me." Artemis hollered.

"I'd be happy to help intense the heat of your flaming arrows, Artemis." Reiena said as she finally reached the area the two were bickering in.

"Oh come on, Rei, you wouldn't do that to me, I'm like your big brother." Wally said, fear on his face at hearing one of his oldest friends' voice.

"If Dick did something like that to me, I'd set his clothes on fire, and I mean with him wearing them." Reiena stated, crossing her arms over her chest to show that she was serious.

"Alright. I'm sorry Artemis, but I'm sure you can bleach that out, and nothing will change." Wally said as he threw up his hands in surrender, as he didn't want to upset the two anymore.

"Recognized Robin B01"

The three teens turned their attention to the zeta tubes. Robin was in complete uniform, then one holoscreen activated above the training area.

"Everyone report to the mission room." Batman said as the screen finally showed an image.

It didn't take long and when the entire team was assembled, Batman began the briefing.

"We have reports that there are groups of super powered teens causing trouble in Metropolis, Gotham, and Star City. You will split into teams and investigate each City. It will be teams of three; Robin, Cardinal, and Kid Flash will handle Gotham City; Superboy, and Artemis will check out Metropolis with the help of Zatara's daughter, Zatanna. Finally, Miss Martian, and Aqualad will team up with Red Arrow in Star City to see what's happening there. Zatanna and Red Arrow have already been alerted and they will meet you at the zeta exit in your cities." Batman informed the team, and with that, those that were not already in uniform went to get ready. Once the team was back together by the tubes, they all went to their assigned destinations.

YJJLYJJLYJJLYJLL

Gotham City, 30 minutes later

Robin, Cardinal, and Kid Flash were scouring the city, trying to find the teens that were causing trouble. Well it wasn't long before they did find them, but they were not super powered at all. It seems they had unique weapons and were destroying the city with them. Kid was tired of waiting to fight, and without thinking (when does he ever), the young speedster went to work, but was quickly knocked back when one of the teens was able to create a small earthquake.

Cardinal was by her friend's side in a heartbeat, while Robin went to work at his acrobatics and used them to take out the teens. The 'boy wonder' was walking over to check on Kid Flash, but what he didn't know was one of the teens was getting up and aiming what was assumed to be a laser gun right at him and fired it.

Without even thinking, Cardinal flew between her brother and the teen, taking the hit from the laser. Kid Flash was back on his feet, and just as Robin turned around to catch his sister as she fell, the speedster ran to the teen that fired the shot and speed punched him.

"Sis, you okay." Robin asked.

"I'll be alright, it's just a flesh wound, I can seal it up with my powers. You should go restrain the teens." Cardinal said, as she noticed her brother was really worried about her.

"Right, Kid, can you help her up?" Robin said, snapping out of his trance at seeing his 'sister' hurt. Once Kid Flash was by Cardinal's side, Robin went and cuffed the teens and made sure their weapons were all removed.

"Batman, the teens in Gotham are neutralized, where do we take them?" Robin said as he finished up making sure the enemies couldn't get free.

"They will be zeta'd to the Watchtower to be interrogated." Batman said, and with that, the villainous teens were transported away.

With their mission finished, the three teens headed back to the zeta point to the cave and returned to get Cardinal's laser wound checked out, as she only lightly singed it so it could be reopened and checked by Red Tornado.

* * *

Well, looks like something's going on, but hey it wouldn't be a story without a twist. Also, I had two people guess at my little question, KKCopper and Malaizjan DeJesus. They each had their own guess, but KK was correct. As soon as I had the parts of the dream written down that I could remember, I did some research, and it turns out that Talon was indeed a real character, and the protege to Owlman. (The accents over the e's in protege didn't appear since I'm typing this on the site.) Oh, before I close this chapter out, I'd like to suggest to everyone that you check out a story of Malaizjan's. It's called Future Dividends, where Robin's daughter, Meygan Grayson must protect her father by going to the past.

ALright, well I'll see you with my next upgrade.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took so long, just wasn't feeling the aster (felt sick). I have a huge twist coming up after chapter 5, so be on the look out.

* * *

Chapter Four

Earth 16, Watchtower, One Hour Later

Once all three groups of teen villains were restrained in the cells at Watchtower, Superman and Wonder Woman were assigned to interrogate the groups. The two 'heroes' were smirking.

"You did well, soon the next phase of the plan will begin, but we still have to act as if everything is alright in this world." Superman stated.

"If it means getting whatever we want, we'll listen to you." The leader of the teens said, kinda disappointed that his gang has to be locked up.

"Oh believe me; you'll get what's coming to you." Wonder Woman said.

"One thing, I'm sure this place has security cameras. Won't the League know you're conspiring with us?" The teen stated.

"Another of our colleagues fixed the cameras, don't worry about it." Superman said.

With all the questioned answered, and the teens' curiosity appeased for right now, the two 'Leaguers' left the cell area.

YJJLYJJLYJJLYJJL

Mt. Justice

"Man that was brutal." Wally said, taking up the entire couch. All three teams had dealt with the teen villains in short time. The only one that was hurt has been Cardinal when she took that shot for her brother. She and Dick were in the med bay letting Red Tornado check the full extent of her injury.

"There should be no problem with the injury healing properly, Cardinal. You did the right thing by lightly sealing it." Red Tornado said.

"Just instinct. I'm use to sealing the wounds in the field." Reiena said, having removed her mask after Red Tornado finished his exam.

"I'm just glad you're okay." 'Dick' said, but the thing is that Reiena noticed a bit of sadness in his voice.

"You okay, bro?" Reiena questioned.

"Huh, oh yea, I'm alright, just glad the wound wasn't worse than it looked." Dick said, hoping to hide the fact that he wasn't really her brother but an imposter.

"Well, I think it's time to go hang out with the team." Reiena said, and with that, Dick agreed and the two headed out of the med bay.

The 'twins' met up with the others, and they all decided to head into Happy Harbor to celebrate coming back from their missions with only Cardinal have one scratch. Once they got into town, they had to stop Wally from speeding into the diner.

"Oh come on, I'm starving." Wally said as he was fighting against Reiena and Artemis' hold on his shirt.

"Oh please, Kid Disposal. You'll blow our cover if you go speeding in there and wolfing down all their food. Dick and I may be rich, but we're not paying the restaurant's food bill for the next three months." Reiena said, and the team laughed. 'Dick' wasn't sure how to act, because in his world, there were no other sidekicks to the syndicate besides him. Sure they had their underlings, but no sidekicks that were pretty much their equals. After a moment of thinking, he decided he had to play along or he would blow his cover.

"It would be disastrous if he got in there, heavy on the dis." 'Dick' said, hoping he could pull that off.

"Totally." M'gann said, as she was more familiar with Earth slang.

"Alright, I'll go slowly, and I won't eat so much." Wally said, letting out a whimper before he spoke.

With that worked out, the team headed into the restaurant. Once they sat down, the waitress took their order. True to his word, Wally only ordered two burgers, two fries and a large chocolate milkshake. The rest of them just ordered one burger and fries, and they all got regular size vanilla shakes. While they were waiting, they were telling their most embarrassing stories. Kaldur told one of while he was still new to his sorcery studies; he cast the wrong spell and instead of blasting Garth, his hair turned a bright orange.

His friends laughed, and even he did, thinking back on it. Up next were Dick and Reiena, since they were pretty much attached at the hip. Their (mostly Reiena's) story was about the time she accidentally burned the seat of Dick's pants and boxers with a rouge fireball when they first started their superhero training. Wally was about to fall out of the booth (open side seats rule) laughing, and could just imagine Dick's face when it happened. The others were laughing too but not as hard.

By the time the teens stopped laughing, they realized the waitress was there with their food. After the plates were distributed, and the waitress left, they resumed their story telling. Up next was M'gann, who only told that she was embarrassed for them to find out she was a White Martian. The truth had been revealed before they discovered some of the members of the light the year before. Up next was Wally, and this one was great. He had just received his powers, and was running with Uncle Barry when all of a sudden he tripped and skidded about twenty feet. By the time Barry 'regular' walked up to his nephew, Wally was getting up and had completely burned his back on the road.

Wally explained that he still had the scars, but what embarrassed him the most was it had happened in front of Barry. The team didn't laugh, they actually understood, but Wally was blushing a little. Conner was technically a little over a year old, so he didn't have anything. The team turned to Artemis, but she just gave a death glare of her own.

With the story telling over, the 7 teens finished their meal and Dick went to pay. They decided to walk around the small town before heading back to the cave. It was a peaceful night, and they enjoyed the slight breeze on this summer evening. M'gann and Conner showed them around, and well, the team couldn't be happier. 'Dick' started to slow down and was not keeping up with the team. He had only been around for about two days, but he was really feeling like he belonged.

"Hey, bro; come on, we're heading back to the mountain." Reiena shouted, and Dick was pulled from his thoughts. He ran to catch up with them and they returned to their 'home'.

YJJLYJJLYJJLYJJL

Earth 3, two hours later

Owlman decided to check in with his protégé and see if he had achieved his first goal in the mission.

"Owlman to Talon, how is your mission going." Owlman said into his comm.

"Talon here, the team has not suspected anything. Everything is going as planned, and Ultraman and Superwoman have spoken to the teens we 'apprehended', so they are ready whenever we are." Talon explained to his mentor.

"Good, we'll be ready to send Johnny over in two weeks; I'm working on a gravitational field generation collar that will keep Flash from using his speed." Owlman said. "Keep it up and soon that world will be in our control."

"Right." Talon said, and with that, the communication was ended.

The 13 year old criminal was tired, and he couldn't get Reiena out of his thoughts. She seemed to be just like the sister he lost. With the sleep approaching fast, Talon went to get ready for bed. Once he was laying in the bed, it didn't take long for sleep to take him over.

_Dick appeared in a single spotlight, he was eight years old again, and in the circus. When he could hear what was going on, he realized he and Reiena were up in the air on the platform. Suddenly the light moved from the twins to their parents. They were amazing, and then, Haly's voice was heard announcing Reiena's entry into the act._

_The older twin was holding a trapeze bar, and jumped out._

"_Reiena, no, the ropes are not secure." Dick hollered after his sister._

_It was too late, and the ropes released from the rigging; making his twin and parents fall to their death._

_The scene quickly changed, and he was in a graveyard. Not far from him were three gravestones. When he approached them, the names were clear, and he was on the verge of tears. Before the tears started to fall, the ground started to move, and suddenly there were three people standing before him. The only problem was they were zombies._

"_Dick, how could you let us fall? You saw there was something wrong with the rigging and you didn't stop us." The older female said._

"_Mom, Dad, sis; I'm so sorry, I didn't know, and I tried to call out to you." Dick said, and with that, he fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face._

Suddenly, the boy was sitting straight up in his bed, tears streaming from his eyes, and sweat holding his hair to his forehead. 'Dick' remembered everything, and it seemed to keep playing before his eyes. As suddenly as he had woken up, there was a knock on his door. After he called to the person to come in, he realized it was Reiena.

"The nightmare again?" Was all the 13 year old said, and 'Dick' gave a nod.

It seems like the girl had super speed, because the next thing he knew, she was sitting on the bed. The boy didn't know what happened as Reiena hugged him and he just started crying into her shoulder.

"It must have been awful." Reiena said, as it had been so long since she'd seen him this shaken up by a nightmare.

It took another thirty minutes before Dick was calm enough to talk. "I watch you mom and dad fall, then I was in a grave yard, and zombies of you three come out of your graves. It was crazy. The worst part was that mom blamed me for not warning you guys about the rigging."

Reiena noticed something in his story, but she just pushed it aside thinking that her 'brother' wasn't thinking right. Another five minutes were spent reassuring him that she wasn't going anywhere. Then, his eyes started drooping, and Reiena ushered him back under the covers, and the 13 year old acrobat was fast asleep. Once she was sure there would be no more nightmares, Reiena left out to return to her room for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

okay I'll say this right off the bat; This is a short chapter. I wanted to give you guys something while I finish up the plot twist chapter.

* * *

Chapter Five

Two Weeks Later

"Owlman to Ultraman and Talon; it's time to replace Flash with Johnny. The gravitational field collar must be secure before activated, go to the rendezvous point to meet Johnny; then set up the trap." Owlman said from his dimension.

All that was heard from the other end of Owlman's transmission was 'Right'. Once the transmission ended, a gust of wind came into the room. Once them wind died down, suddenly, Johnny Quick appeared.

"So, how's the mission set up going?" Johnny asked.

"Done, now remember; let Talon put the collar on, because he'll be able to get behind Flash once he's distracted. Don't argue with me, even with your speed, he'd get away before you could start to reach out with the collar." Owlman said.

"Right." Johnny said with his Australian accent, and Owlman then handed the collar to Johnny and activated the portal.

The Crime Syndicate's speedster stepped into the portal and was gone.

YJJLYJJLYJJL

Earth 16, Central City

Ultraman and Talon were waiting for Johnny to arrived, but they didn't have to wait long. Johnny appeared, and when he was solid on this world the Syndicate speedster handed Talon the gravitation collar. The young protégé accepted the collar and the four villains set their plan into motion.

After a few seconds, Johnny was now dressed as Flash's worse rouge, Professor Zoom. The plan was to make Flash (Barry), think that Professor Zoom is attacking Central City. While Ultraman and Superwoman watched from a safe place, Talon hid in the shadows of an alley while Johnny created a panic big enough to bring the Scarlet Speedster out.

It didn't take long before Iris West-Allen was on the scene to report on the incident. While the redhead was reporting the news, Flash streaked past her, and a smile of relief appeared on her face. It wasn't long before the two speedsters were fighting each other and 'Zoom' was able to lead Flash to the exact alley that Talon was hiding in. Zoom stopped, and Flash was hoping to get some answers.

"So, Zoom, what's the deal this time?" Flash questioned.

"Oh, don't worry; you won't have to deal with villains any longer." 'Zoom' said with an Australian accent; then without any warning, Flash felt something fasten around his neck.

"What, Rob…you're not Robin." Flash said as he saw the boy, and he tried to use his speed, but he couldn't even vibrate the collar off.

"Sorry, Flash, but this has to be done." 'Robin' said, and with that, a birdarang was held in the Scarlet Speedster's face, and gas came out.

Flash's body hit the ground and he unconscious; then Ultraman came flying down and was grinning at the fine work that was done. Johnny pulled out a device and activated it, with Ultraman and Talon nearby. Superwoman had a plan if she was asked where Flash and 'Superman' were. With that, she returned to Watchtower incase Wonder Woman was needed.

YJJLYJJLYJJLYJJL

Earth 3, Five Minutes Later

The three criminals arrived with their captive and proceeded to put him in the cell beside Dick. The boy wonder had been sleeping but when the cell next to him was opened, he woke up. Once his mind adjusted to being conscious, he realized who had been caught this time. The 13 year old captive was worried about two things: 1. If Flash was caught; then these guys were smart, maybe too smart. 2. When the evil counterpart took over, would Wally notice the change?

It wasn't long before the Martian in this world had gotten Flash's memories and transferred them to the evil speedster. Once ready, the three that came to this world were ready to return and take their necessary places. After the three replacements returned to the other world; Owlman and J'edd left the room, seeing no reason to stay since the captives were not going anywhere.

Just as the two Syndicate members left the room, Flash started to wake up. He sat up and realized that he was cuffed to the wall, and still had that strange collar on. Dick figured it was time to try talking to any of the League members that were being held there.

"Can anyone hear me; Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash?" Dick questioned.

"Robin, are you alright?" One voice said, and luckily it was the only feminine voice in the room.

"Diana, thank goodness you're okay." Dick said, a bit of relief in his voice.

"Robin, you got caught too?" That was Superman.

"Yea, Diana and I were caught about two weeks ago." Dick said, happy to hear that Clark was okay too.

"I don't know how long it's been for me." Clark stated.

"Three weeks, you were acting weird a week before I got caught, well it was your counterpart, but it's like he was observing the team. From what I've learned over the past two weeks, they don't have protégés like our league does; my replacement was the only one." Dick said, but with the mention of his protégé, his thoughts turned to Reiena. "I just hope Reiena's alright."

"Can't she judge if it's us by our heat signatures?" Flash questioned, knowing some about Reiena's fire power.

"Since they are pretty much us, just having made a different choice, the signature would only slightly differ, so unless she knows what to look for, she can't tell the difference." Dick informed the Scarlet Speedster.

"The league will figure out that something's wrong; then find a way to save us." Diana stated.

"I hope they do soon." Clark said, and with that, the four captives returned to an eerie silence.


	6. Chapter 6

I was going to wait more, but I decided to get this up. Please check out my end Author's note for a huge shoutout.

* * *

Chapter Six

Earth 16; Wayne Manor, One Week Later

Flash was the most recent league member that had been replaced, but even though it was his mentor's plan, and he'd never betrayed his mentor, Talon knew he had to tell Reiena the truth. In his world, he lost his sister six years ago when he was eight.

"I have to tell her. The syndicate will win if they get all their members into this world." Talon said as he sat on the bed in Dick's room. "I hate to do this today of all days, but she has to know, and the team has to stop the syndicate."

With that, Talon got off the bed and left out of the room, making his way to Reiena's room which was not far from 'his' own. Once he arrived, he hesitated to knock on the door, but did knock after a minute.

"Come in." The occupant said.

"Reiena, I need to talk to you, and I'm sure I chose the wrong time, but it has to be done now." 'Dick' said.

"Who's wrong, bro?" Reiena questioned. "It can't be that you want to talk about mom and dad."  
"That's just it, their not MY parents. I'm not your brother, but his evil counterpart from a parallel earth. In my world, I'm the protégé to a member of something called the Crime Syndicate. Remember when Superman seemed different; well it's actually been his counterpart, Ultraman, since a week before the mission in Bialya Wonder Woman and Robin were replaced on the Bialya mission, and Flash was replaced last week." Talon explained, hoping that he wouldn't get blasted with a fireball.

There was no response from Reiena, and Talon was sure he was in for the fight of his life. Reiena slowly got off her bed where she was sitting looking at a picture of her, Dick, and their parents back in the circus. The evil protégé was sure she would unleash her full fury, but she just looked at him.

"Mind if I check something?" Reiena questioned. "I know Dick's heat signature; and if you are him from another Earth, then your signature will be slightly different."

All Talon did was nod, and Reiena let her hands glow as she held them close to Talon. It didn't take long and Talon didn't feel anything. Soon enough, Reiena's hands lost their glow.

"A slight difference, just like Sup…Ultraman." Reiena said, and with what seemed like the abilities of a speedster, she was sitting back on her bed.

"Reiena, I'm so sorry. Being around you since Bialya, well, you reminded me so much of my own sister." Talon said, a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Why does it sound like … oh no. What happened?" Reiena asked, realizing something happened to her counterpart in Talon's world.

"She was on the trapeze with mom and dad on that fateful night." Talon said as a tear came to his eye.

"So, in your world, I wasn't afraid of heights. Well, if you're not Robin when we're out patrolling, what do you go by?" Reiena questioned, curious as to this boy's hero/villain name.

"I'm Talon." Was all the boy said.

"Okay, Talon, so why blow your cover?" Reiena asked, wondering why he was doing this now.

"Being here for the past three weeks, well, I haven't been this happy in six years." Talon said, and Reiena could tell he was being truthful as the 14 year old was fighting back more tears.

"We have to tell Batman. Do you have a way of getting back to your world?" Reiena stated; then asked.

"Yes." Talon said and with that, Reiena stood up from her bed, and Talon could see seriousness in her stance.

The two headed out of the girl's room and made their way to the study. Once there, Reiena activated the old grandfather clock and when it revealed the stairs, the 'twins' headed into the Batcave.

Bruce was hard at work; seems Joker had escaped again, when his charges came up to the Batcomputer.

"Bruce, we need to talk." Reiena strongly said.

The billionaire/vigilante would have objected to stopping his work, but he could feel Reiena's Cardinal glare on the back of his head.

"You finally decided to reveal the truth, did you now." Batman said as he turned away from the computer.

"Well, looks like my mentor's research about you was right, you are a fierce detective." Talon said.

"Bruce, we have to free, Dick, along with Clark, Diana, and Barry. Talon here has a way to get back to his world." Reiena said.

"Are there anymore members of the League in your world?" Batman questioned.

"If you mean that are from my world, there are three members left that have not replaced any League members here. There's Owlman, who is your counterpart; Power Ring is Hal Jordan's counterpart, and J'edd J'arkus is Martian Manhunter's. Clark, Diana, Dick and Barry are still alive but being held as prisoners in our world so as not to blow the Syndicate's plan." Talon said.

"Why was Reiena not replaced?" Batman questioned, hoping for a good answer.

"She's dead in my world, the same fate befell her as did my parents. There is one thing your world has that is missing in mine." Talon stated.

"And what would that be." Batman remarked.

"The team; I'm the only side…partner to a member of the Syndicate. The team has the advantage, as they can outnumber the Syndicate in my world, and we'll have a chance to get Dick and the others back." Talon said, but after realizing some of what he said, he figured Batman would lock him up right away.

"I agree, but if we do this, it's under my leadership." Batman said.

"If I may, I think you'd be better off here fighting with Johnny, Ultraman, and Superwoman. There is one thing though; Ultraman GAINS power from green kryptonite, but as it happens, there is one color of kryptonite that weakens him like green does to Superman. Know of any deposits of blue kryptonite?" Talon said, hoping that Batman would see that he was an excellent strategist, just as Owlman had taught him.

"I happen to have a few pieces here in the cave, and I believe you are right, with three imposters in the League, I'll be needed here. Reiena, get ready, you and the team are about to get a mission." Batman stated, and with that Reiena went to transform from her billionaire ward persona to her other persona, Cardinal.

"What about me?" Talon asked.

"I will send you on the mission with the team, and if I feel that you have proven yourself, there is no reason why; if you want to; that you cannot make this world your permanent home." Batman answered, knowing that deep inside, Talon had some good in him.

"Thank you, Bruce. Oh, and there's one thing, I do answer to Dick, as I'm also Richard Grayson in my world. Just thought I'd let you know." Talon said, and with that, he headed off to get in his costume.

Batman thought for a moment, then he contacted J'onn and tried to contact Hal, but unfortunately the Green Lanterns were still off world. J'onn was instructed to arrive at Mt. Justice and get the team together for an important mission and was told that he too would receive details upon Batman, 'Robin', and Cardinal's arrival.

YJJLYJJLYJJLYJJL

Mt. Justice, One Hour Later

The team was curious as to what could be so important that J'onn was brought in when they arrived. Soon their questions would be answered.

"Recognized Batman 02; Talon A04; Cardinal B08"

The team was surprised that Robin was not with them, and also very confused as to who Talon was.

"Team, we have a big problem; just an hour ago I learned that three of the original seven of the league have been replaced over the past month. Another person within our ranks have been replaced as well." Batman informed the team.

"How is the other person replaced?" Aqualad asked.

"I'm afraid it was Robin." Cardinal said, and she looked down at the ground.

"Cardinal's right. I'm not Robin; I'm his evil counterpart from a parallel world." The boy; who the team assumed was this 'Talon' the computer mentioned; stated.

The team readied themselves to fight, but Batman and Cardinal stood between them and the villain that had been among them for the past month.

"Talon has seen the error of his ways and want to help us to save our captured colleagues. After everything is done; Talon also wishes to join this team and help injustice instead of being a part of it." Batman said, and with that, the team relaxed and allowed Talon to stand with them.

"What is the plan, and who are the league members that have been replaced." Aqualad questioned.

"We now know that Superman, Wonder Woman and Flash have been replaced. Talon has the information needed to fight their replacements, which he will supply myself and other leaguers with to fight them. He will be leading the strategic portion of the rescue team." Batman continued briefing.

"Yea right, I'm not following any plans he has; this is probably all part of **their **plan." Kid Flash said, anger in his voice.

"I'll put it this way; if any of you don't follow him, I'll see to it that you're cremated after I kill you. My real brother is in trouble, not to mention two of this team's mentors and the Amazonian princess. I trust Talon, even with my life. There's good in him, why else would he decide to blow his cover. I will not lose another family member today; I had to deal with a loss for 6 years and today is that anniversary. Do you guys understand?" Cardinal said as flames started to engulf her whole body.

All the team could do was agree and that was for two reasons: 1. They trusted her and if she trusted someone then they should too. 2. There was no way they were going to deal with a ticked off fire controller.

After Cardinal calmed down, the team needed time to get themselves ready for the rescue mission, which Talon would give the strategy of later. Talon thought it over, and realized that he really did belong here. Batman pulled Talon into a private meeting about the weaknesses of the imposter league members.

* * *

Alright, so I wanted to say that the idea for Talon to change and tell Reiena the truth was not my idea. That came from a good author here on Fanfic, Malaizjan DeJesus. I've been hooked on one of her stories for a long time now, Future Dividends. This story follows Meygan Grayson as she journeys back in time from the year 2035 to the year 2011 to save her father from a dangerous group called the Gloominati (I hope I spelled that right). Can Meygan save her future dad from what some (I see it this way) would see as a fate worse than death.


	7. Chapter 7

Now here comes the big action, which will take place over the next couple of chapters, mostly starting in Chapter 8.

* * *

Chapter Seven

It only took a bit of time before Talon joined the team and they began working on a strategy for once they were in the evil protégé's world.

"I hope that I can prove myself; anyway on with the mission. Batman's counterpart, my mentor, is as skilled and cunning as Batman is. Owlman is not to be taken lightly, but neither is the Martian, J'edd J'arkus. Also; Power Ring, Hal Jordan's counterpart; is powerful; but if we take out his energy projector, then he's weak." Talon said as he used his own holographic computer to show the team the images of the people he mentioned.

"So we're pretty much fighting the League again." Conner stated.

"Hey, at least it's not twenty-one members this time, it's just three." Wally said.

"Do I have to send a fireball at you two?" Cardinal said, once again giving them the Cardinal glare.

With that, Conner and Wally stopped talking. The entire team was surprised at the way Cardinal was acting. Everyone concluded on their own that it was because of today being a bad anniversary and that her brother had been replaced. Talon continued going over the plan, and even had the floor plans to the moon base.

After about thirty minutes of going over the plan, they team felt like they were ready.

"Talon, I need to ask you something. When we go on missions like these, we use a mental link, are you alright with that?" M'gann asked, curious as to how he would feel about the entire team being inside his mind.

"No problem, see, I'm use to Martian telepathy, since J'edd transferred Robin's memories to me." Talon said, but then he noticed the worried looks on the team's faces. "He's alright, it was just like copying them, not removing them completely. Superman, Wonder Woman, and Flash are also okay."

The team was appeased with this, so they were completely ready. The team headed out toward the cargo bay to load into the bioship. They were going to get the ship out of the hanger; then Talon would transport them to his world.

YJJLYJJLYJJLYJJL

Mt. Justice, Briefing Room, 20 minutes later

Batman and Martian Manhunter, along with Red Tornado were waiting for the arrival of the league members that were needed to take out the imposters. Hoping they would not blow their cover, Batman left 'Superman', 'Wonder Woman', and 'Flash' in charge of the orbiting headquarters. Just as Batman was starting to think that he needed to call the Leaguers again, the zeta tubes activated.

"Recognized Captain Marvel 15; Black Canary 13; Dr. Fate 17; Green Lantern 05; Red Arrow 21"

"What's going on, why call so many leaguers to the cave?" Red Arrow questioned, curious as to why there were now eight league members in Mt. Justice.

"We have a critical infiltration of the Justice League." Batman said.

"Great; another mole." Red Arrow sarcastically said.

"It's much worse than that. Starting one month ago; three of the original seven were replaced with evil versions from a parallel Earth. Superman, Wonder Woman and Flash are these three members, but their evil counterparts are just as powerful as they are. Superman's counterpart, Ultraman is not weakened by green kryptonite but gains power from it. Luckily, I have learned that he is weak against blue kryptonite. The other two should be able to fall to the same weaknesses as our colleagues." Batman said, hoping that these other league members would understand what was going on.

"Why don't we just go save our colleagues?" Captain Marvel questioned, thinking to himself that saving the three founders was more important than fighting their replacements.

"The team has set out to do that. They have a new ally, Robin's replacement." Batman said, stopping to let the League members before him scream their outrage.

"You seriously sent the team off with someone that replaced your son, are you kidding me." Black Canary said; her voice on the verge of a Canary Cry.

"I knew you were reckless, but putting teenagers in a dangerous situation like this is beyond reckless." Dr. Fate said, sounding more like a father than Earth's Sorcerer Supreme.

"Do I detect a hint of Giovanni in there, Dr.? I mean, Zatanna's not even on this mission, she and Rocket are handling a wildfire on the western coast." Canary said as she calmed down some. Everyone knew that Dr. Fate always protested anything that would endanger Zatanna.

"Very well, so what do we have to do to fight these imposters?" Hal Jordan said.

"Dr. Fate, Captain Marvel, and Green Lantern will handle the imposter Flash; your differences in magic, along with Hal's ring should be enough to stop him. Canary, Red Arrow, and J'onn will take care of Ultraman, and myself along with Red Tornado will take down the imposter Wonder Woman." Batman informed the league members assembled.

"Just two of you against an Amazonian. How can you do that?" Red questioned, but got no emotion or response from the Dark Knight.

"Red Arrow, you will need some of your arrows equipped with blue kryptonite tips, which I just happen to have." Batman said. This just earned him some looks.

"One of these days we need to talk about you and your contingency plans." Red Arrow said; since everyone in the league knew about them, not what they were, just that he had them.

Once Batman dismissed the briefing, he and Red Arrow headed off to outfit the 19 year old archer with the necessary equipment he would need.

YJJLYJJLYJJL

Outer Space, Earth 16

The atmosphere inside the Bioship was deathly silent. The team was still cautious about trusting Talon, so they were keeping an eye on him. Talon could feel that they didn't trust him, but he knew that the team would listen to him if Cardinal was willing to.

"So, how are we going to get into this moon base of theirs?" Kid Flash asked.

"If we land on the right spot on the moon, I'll activate the transport device and we, along with the bioship will be taken to my home universe and inside the Syndicate's base." Talon said, and with that, they had entered the moon's gravitational pull.

It wasn't long before they found the area on their moon that the base was on the other moon. Talon stood up and pulled out a strange device, once he found the setting he was looking for, he activated the device and the entire team felt funny and after about thirty seconds, the bioship was surrounded by a structure, and Talon walked to the back of the ship.

"You guys ready for this?" Talon asked, and with that, the team was right there behind him, waiting for the bay door to open. Everyone there gave a silent nod, and M'gann had linked them up.

Once the bay door opened, the team split into groups and Cardinal, Talon, and Kid Flash went in the direction that lead to the cells, while Aqualad, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Superboy went in search of the Syndicate members to distract them.

YJJLYJJLYJJL

Earth 16, Mt Justice

The League members had spilt into their assigned groups and were ready to head to Watchtower to take out the imposters. The only one that seemed worried was Captain Marvel, and Batman saw this. The Dark Knight pulled Captain Marvel to the side to see if he could talk to the hero.

"Billy, what's wrong?" Batman asked, as everyone now knew that Captain Marvel was just an 11-year-old boy.

"Holy moly, Batman; I know they are imposters, but I mean they were able to out our friends." Captain Marvel said, worry in his voice.

"Don't think of it like that, just think of this as another mission; one where the Watchtower has been taken over and we have to get it back." Batman said, hoping that Captain Marvel could find the Courage of Achilles again.

"You know what, you're right, I can't believe I ever doubted myself." Marvel stated.

Knowing that his colleague was ready, Batman headed over to the group. Captain Marvel was not far behind, and the heroes headed into the zeta tubes.

"Recognized Batman 02; Captain Marvel 15; Red Arrow 21; Dr. Fate 17; Black Canary 13; Green Lantern 05; Martian Manhunter 07; Red Tornado 16"

YJJLYJJLYJJL

Earth 3, Moon Base

The team of teens hunting down the Syndicate members was not having any luck; that is until they were hit with a strong psychic blast. Everyone but Miss Martian went down, and that's when she saw him. J'edd was standing before her, but the Martian girl worked to get her team up first. Once the young heroes were up, they were surrounded by a green force field.

"So, the little sidekicks found a way to get here. Time to put an end to you, for good." A voice said, and the way it was coming from nowhere, told the team that it must have been Owlman.

* * *

Alright people, I need some help. If Talon does earn the right to remain on Earth 16, what should his name be so as not to confuse him with Robin. There is a poll up on my profile with four choices, which I like all four, but I just can't decide. Please vote and let me know what you think. I also put the same poll up on alliscrossing, a social site I frequent. So the results from there and here will be added together so that I have a better idea of what my friends and readers like.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this took so long, but the League was hard to write, guess I just have the mind of a teen, lol.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Watchtower, Earth 16

The League members were able to sneak into their own headquarters without the zeta tubes announcing their arrival, thanks to Batman. Once they made sure they were hidden they split into their set groups and headed out to locate their targets.

The group after Flash's imposter was making their way to where the comm. link signal was coming from when they made a stunning realization: it turned out that the three groups of kids that attacked three weeks prior and were being held on Watchtower, were freely running around. Hal used J'onn's mind link to contact the Dark Knight.

"Batman, we have a problem, I think the imposters hired the three groups that attacked three weeks ago." Hal stated.

"I had a feeling something was going on since they didn't want to send them to their respective town prisons." Batman's voice said into the minds.

"So take out who we can, then get to the main target." Red Arrow's voice came through.

"I say we go with that." Marvel said.

"Okay, take out who you can, then locate your targets." Batman said.

The rest of the heroes stayed quiet, and when they felt it was right, acknowledged the next command. Fate, along with Marvel and Hal started thinking of how to take out these teenagers, and the plan formed. Hal used his ring to create a cage like construct and then the Sorcerer Supreme and Champion went to work at gathering the teens.

"Erutpac eht sneet." Dr. Fate said, and with that, several of the teens were wrapped in Dr. Fate's magic energy and moved into the cage that Hal made.

Captain Marvel used the speed of Mercury and caught more. It wasn't long before they were all rounded up in the area, and the team went searching for this imposter Flash. After searching for a few more minutes, they found him. He was just sitting in the lounge, happy that it was just him and his own teammates in the tower.

YJJLYJJLYJJLYJJL

While Dr. Fate, Captain Marvel and Hal were working on finding Johnny, Batman, J'onn, and Red Tornado were looking for Wonder Woman's replacement. Once they reached the Monitor Room, they ran into the same problem that Fate, Marvel, and Hal had run into. The teenagers that had been transported there for questioning were working the controls, and seemed to be relaying the information back to Superwoman The way they found out what to call her was J'onn was able to read one teens mind and remained undetected.

When Red Tornado turned to see what Batman wanted to do, the Dark Knight was gone. The hero still standing there could hear grunts, and after a couple of minutes, Batman had returned. When Tornado looked to behind the silent hero, he saw all the teens restrained; and did not question how Batman did it, as he learned a long time ago that noone in the League would never understand it. The two then went after who they now knew was called Superwoman (got to love J'onn's telepathy, as they now know all three identities).

On the other side of Watchtower, Red Arrow, Black Canary, and J'onn were looking for Ultraman, hoping they would have better luck and not run into any teens, as they've heard about the others' encounters. Unfortunately, they were wrong, and ran into the third group of teens. Not wanting any of them to notify Ultraman; the three decided that the quietest way to take them out was for J'onn to psychically knock them out. The plan was a success and the three of them moved on.

YJJLYJJLYJJLYJJL

Moon, Earth 3

_"Guys, our squad has been captured. Power Ring trapped us; All three are here, what do we do."_ M'gann's voice said into the other squad's mind.

_"I can help, I'll get Cardinal and Kid to the cell block, then come help you out. We're almost at the cells now."_ Talon said, knowing that Miss Martian and her team would need him more than Cardinal and Kid Flash did.

"You're just going to leave us, I knew it." Kid said aloud.

"Look, you heard M'gann, they're trapped by my mentor and the other two still here. You and Cardinal can handle freeing your mentor and the others." Talon said.

"Talon's right, he knows how they fight, so he's the best one to save the others and help them take down the syndicate." Cardinal stated, and Kid knew deep down that she was right.

Just as Kid nodded, they arrived at their destination. The four captives were all asleep.

"Dick, wake up." Cardinal said as she ran to the cage with her brother in it.

While she was trying to wake her brother, Kid went running over to the cell with his uncle in it. Talon was smiling in his head as he saw Cardinal light up at the site of her real brother. Hearing the commotion, the boy wonder woke up. When he looked to see who was calling his name, he was so happy.

"Sis, you're okay." Dick said but his happiness was soon wiped away when he saw Talon standing not far from his sister. "Don't tell me you got caught, did you figure it out."

"Don't worry, he's with us. Talon couldn't take the guilt of what his mentor had planned, so he told me what happened, and now we're here to get you, and our league members out." Cardinal said, and with that, Dick was satisfied.

"Dude, get going, the others need you." Kid said, and hearing his nephew's voice, Barry started to wake up. With that said, Talon took off and headed in the direction the other team was.

"Kid, you're here, does that mean…" Barry said, with the same worry that Dick had only moments ago.

"No, we're here to get you guys out." Kid Flash said, as Cardinal was hard at work melting the bars on Dick's cage. Just then, Clark and Diana started to wake up.

"Hello." Clark and Diana called.

Kid was over there in a flash (I know it's sad) and the other two leaguers were happy to see the young speedster.

"We'll have you guys free soon. Cardinal's getting Dick first." Kid said, and they leaguers were okay with that; since the twins were the youngest heroes of the League and the team.

YJJLYJJLYJJLYJJL

The team was caught in Power Rings dome for about five minutes, and they all tried to get free, but all attempts failed.

"You won't get out of that, and now, we'll have to step up our plans." Owlman said, walking right up to the edge of the dome.

The five captive teens all gave the Syndicate member their own glares, and just as J'edd J'arkus was about to knock the teens out again, a bird-a-rang came flying and knocked Power Ring's arm. With the villain distracted, the dome around the teens dissipated and then they were ready to fight.

"Well, looks like the little red bird came to help her friends." The only non-meta Syndicate member said.

Suddenly, Owlman was attacked from the back. Once the villain got a look at the teen, he was actually shocked. Instead of Cardinal, whom he was expecting, it was Talon.

"Still keeping up the act, good work." Owlman said, thinking that Talon was still acting as Robin, and that he was betraying the team.

"Oh please; the day I helped Ultraman and Johnny capture Flash, I've been at war with myself, and today, I realized that no matter where you take over, there will always be heroes to stop you." Talon said, not moving.

"So, they turned you, well I guess I'll just have to kill you." Owlman said, and with that, he went after his protégé.

While the two non-metas fought, the team took on Power Ring, while Miss Martian took on J'edd, since she was the only one that could handle a Martian's power. Artemis, Aqualad, and Superboy went to work on Power Ring, but he was proving to be a challenge. Artemis and Aqualad were using long range maneuvers while Superboy tried to get in close, but Superboy's part was the only one that is working. Power Ring had been able block all of the archer and Atlantean's attacks by blasting them with his energy emitter. Aqualad ordered that Artemis go into hand to hand since it seemed to work for the boy of steel.

Miss Martian was in a psychic battle with J'edd, and while they were in battle, the same kind of tornado (with less force) as in Bialya. While the team was taking care of the other two, Talon was fighting with Owlman. The two were so evenly matched that it wasn't sure if there would ever be someone that would gain the upper hand. It was another five minutes of fighting before Owlman really showed why he was a villain. The mentor pulled out some smoke pellets and once they activated, Talon was somewhat caught off guard, and Owlman was able to get in a kick right to the back, which threw him forward.

YJJLYJJLYJJLYJJL

While Talon and the rest of the team was working on taking out the Syndicate, Cardinal was still working at freeing her captive teammate and the League members. Dick, Diana, and Clark were free, now it was just Barry left. Cardinal got the cell open, but what was concerning her was she had no idea of what was going on with the collar around his neck.

_"Talon, what's the deal with this collar on Flash?_" Cardinal questioned.

"_Gravitational field collar. It will keep Flash from using his speed. It's programed to shock anyone that tries to take it off, but with your powers, I think you can get around it._" Talon said through their mind link, which Miss Martian was able to keep going even while fighting with J'edd.

"_Alright, we'll be there soon to help."_ Cardinal said and with that, she went to work at heating the collar. "Sorry if I burn you Barry." And with that, she started concentrating on a spot on the collar.

"Don't worry, red bird, I'm a fast healer." Barry said, but noticed something changed in Cardinal's eyes when he called her red bird. "You okay."

"Yea; my mother use to call me that, just a little shocked, that's all." Cardinal said as she was pulled out of her shock. She returned her concentration on the collar and was working hard at getting it off the speedster. "Kid, get a couple of oxygen masks and take Superman outside, let him get some yellow radiation."

With that said, Kid went around the room, and found the masks. Once he handed the man of steel the mask, they headed outside, thanks to Talon showing them the blueprints back in the cave.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Watchtower, Earth 16

The three teams were closing in on the Syndicate, but one thing they didn't expect was that their targets had gathered when the teens didn't check in. Batman had been using his own holo-computer to keep track of their enemies' comm. links, and with the mind link, Batman sent a mental picture of the area and the three teams converged on a specific spot so they could ambush them.

One thing they didn't know is that when Ultraman came to Earth 16 he picked up a new power, which means he heard them coming. Superwoman left her comm. behind and went around to sneak up on the League members. The Amazonian from another Earth was close, but when she blinked and looked again, Batman was gone.

Superwoman kept her eyes open, but was not expecting the Dark Knight to come up behind her with a knockout batarang and activated it. The woman as down quickly and when J'onn got there, he used his telekinesis to bend a piece of the steel floor around her to keep her restrained.

"Alright, since Superwoman is down; Red Tornado and I will help where needed. Just take them down and do it as quickly as you can." Batman said, rethinking the plan.

Everyone nodded in agreement. After that, Red Arrow and Black Canary headed back to the area, and started readying themselves to take out Ultraman. J'onn was going to stay behind and keep an eye on Superwoman in case she came too. If she came to, J'onn would just psychically knock her out. Batman and Tornado waited while Hal, Captain Marvel, and Dr. Fate started getting in position to take out Johnny.

YJJLYJJLYJJLYJJL

Earth 3, Moon Base

Cardinal was finally able to get the gravitation felid collar off Flash, and he zipped around the room once, and was feeling wonderful.

"Thank you Cardinal." Diana said as she was making sure she also was back up to par.

"Once we're back home, you can thank Talon, I know he is the reason you and Dick are here, but I also know that he's changed." Cardinal said, looking at Diana in the eyes.

"Very well, I see you really trust him, and being a Bat you don't trust anyone." Diana stated. Cardinal just blushed a little bit.

Just as everyone was checked to make sure they could fight, Kid Flash and Clark came back, and Cardinal could tell that the Man of Steel was back 100%.

_"Talon, guys; how's it going there."_ Cardinal questioned in her mind.

_"We're doing alright, but the problem is that Owlman is not holding back at all, Talon's really beat up."_ Artemis said to her fellow Gotham vigilante.

_"Miss M; I know you're in battle with J'edd, but I need you to link Dick, Superman, and the others up."_ Cardinal said, knowing that they would be needed in this fight.

"Alright, we're in sis. How about we go kick some Syndicate butt?" Dick said in the link.

_"This is going to take some getting use to_." All three League members said.

_"It helps us fight, don't worry, you'll be use to it soon enough."_ Kid Flash said.

With everything finished, Kid led the League members to the area Talon was projecting into his mind.

Dick was about to follow them, when Cardinal stopped the boy wonder. He was curious about why she wasn't moving, but that curiosity left when she unfastened her belt and held it out to him.

"What if you have to activate the heating coil in your cape?" Dick questioned.

"You can do it; Alfred built it to be activated without the belt being on me." Cardinal said, and with a smile on his face, Dick accepted the belt and put it on. The twins then headed out to help their friends.

YJJLYJJLYJJLYJJL

On the other side of the base, Talon was really losing his fight. Owlman had used his exploding razorangs, which the young fighter dodged, but they hit something solid too close to him and the resulting explosion sent Talon flying. Owlman smiled, which looked really evil with his cowl; he was getting a little closer to his ex-protégé when he was blown back by the flames from the explosions.

It wasn't long before the flames moved back, and suddenly two thin beams came through the smoke and almost hit the leader of the syndicate. Owlman dodged, and when the smoke cleared, he was, for the first time ever, surprised. Standing behind Talon, who was struggling to get up, were the captives from the other world, along with two young heroes.

"So, they did get to you. Well, it's all well enough, since soon we will kill you all." Owlman stated, and with that he lunged at Talon to show he was serious.

Owlman reached Talon and held the boy up by his neck. The 14 year old was fighting to get out of his ex-mentor's grip but he couldn't. The criminal was laughing as he choked the life out of his former partner, but that didn't last long because a rope wrapped itself around the man's arm and he was pulled, thus making him release Talon.

"Diana, wait; Owlman's mine." Cardinal said, and with that the Amazon Princess retrieved her lasso and allowed the 14 year old girl to get to work defeating this menace.

"So, a little fire bug thinks she can take me; cute." Owlman said, and with that, he was back on his feet and ready to fight Cardinal.

Kid Flash, Superman and Wonder Woman went to help the team with Power Ring while Miss Martian was still in her psychic battle. With the extra attacks coming, Hal Jordan's counterpart was taken down after about ten minutes. Seeing that M'gann was still in her battle, Superboy went and joined in the fight by grabbing his true love's hand. It didn't take long with Superboy's stubbornness and M'gann's psychic strength, and soon the tornado dissipated and J'edd was out cold.

This only left Owlman, and he was not going to go down so easily. Talon was having trouble standing, but before the boy hit the floor, Dick caught him. They smiled at each other and looked at Cardinal.

"Dick, has she ever threatened to kill the team?" Talon asked.

"No, but they must have really ticked her off." Dick answered.

"Today's THE anniversary, and with you missing, not to mention the stress I put on her, she really snapped." Talon stated.

Dick tensed a little at the mention of THE anniversary, and when he thought about it, he figured he would have done the same thing. Turning his attention back to his sister, he could tell from her moves that she was in this fight to the end if it came to that.

"I have to admit, you have a lot of anger; sure you don't want to be my protégé?" Owlman taunted, hoping to get the young hero too distracted to protect herself.

"I'd never join someone like you; it's a person like you that took my parents away from me, and now, YOU tried to keep my true brother from me just so you could take over the world. That's what makes me angry; it's not anger in general, just someone messing with my family, which really ticks me off." Cardinal said as Owlman fired a razorang.

The teen was able to dodge it, but what she didn't expect was that her hair flew upward as she crouched and the razorang cut her braid clean off, and her hair undid and stopped right below her neck. Dick could tell that she was really heating up, it took her the whole time they had been living with Bruce to get her hair to that length. Cardinal went right at Owlman and was now using fire eskrima sticks, but they never once burned the criminal as his costume was somewhat heat resistant, but he knew he needed to gain the upper hand soon or he would get seriously burned.

Dick knew to stay out, along with the team, but the League members were ready to step in. All three took a step forward, but were stopped when Dick put his arm up.

"Trust me, you don't want to interfere with her like this; we Graysons don't like to be interrupted when we're mad." Dick said, and with that, the League members relaxed.

Cardinal was really attacking Owlman, and she was able to push him back enough until he fell to the ground on his back.

"If you EVER mess with my family again, I will find a way to punish you." Cardinal said, and with Owlman defeated, she headed over to help her brother and her new ally.

The teen didn't know that Owlman was getting up and coming right behind her with his clawed gloves ready to dig into her. Talon saw this and got out of Dick's support and went to protect the girl. Just as Cardinal turned around, as she sensed something was wrong, Talon took the hit and Owlman's claws dug deep into his body. The whites on Cardinal's mask widened as she saw this. She was about to throw fireballs at the criminal when he looked at her and laughed. Owlman then pulled his hand back and Talon fell to his knees.

"A slow death is what a traitor like you deserves, Talon." Owlman said as he let the blood grip from the glove.

* * *

Okay, so the story is drawing to a close, I still need to get back to the league, but I'm not use to writing about them.

Okay, it's story pimping time. Malaizjan Dejesus gave me the idea for Talon to get stabbed by Owlman, and with the way she writes her story "Future Dividends", well how could I not have used it. If you haven't read it, it's a story where Dick's teenage daughter from the year 2035 goes back in time to try and save the League, but more importantly her 13 year old father (in 2011) from a menacing group called the Gloomunati.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

It wasn't more than a second before the Man of Steel sped over to Owlman and gave him a strong punch, knocking him out. Talon was about to fall back and hit his head, but Cardinal and Dick were there to catch him. Cardinal quickly looked at the boy's injury, and wanted to cry. She removed her mask to show Talon the pain in her eyes, but also to show her thanks for him saving her.

"Talon, I can't believe you did that." Reiena said as the team gathered around, but also kept their distance.

"What was Bruce's first rule?" Talon said, holding his hand over his stomach where the five wounds were bleeding slowly.

"After the utility belt rule is was never turn your back on your enemy." Reiena said as a single tear fell.

"I figured he'd try something, but that was just low." Talon remarked.

"I can seal the wounds enough until we get home, then the League can help you; well after we take care of Ultraman, Superwoman, and Johnny." Reiena stated.

All Talon could do was nod, and so the fire controller went to work at lightly sealing the wounds, with Dick helping to hold them closed. Talon could feel the heat from the fire, but his body was so numb with pain from the injury that he didn't cry in pain at his flesh singeing.

Once that was done, Talon handed Dick the transportation device and they all got back to the bioship, with Wonder Woman carrying Talon. Flash and his nephew were the first ones there, followed by Superman, Miss Martian, Wonder Woman and Talon. Aqualad, Superboy, Dick and Cardinal were there last, but certainly very quickly. Once everyone was seated (Thanks to Miss Martian having the bio ship expand to handle the four extra passengers), Dick activated the device Talon handed him and soon enough, the base around the ship disappeared.

"So what now, back to the cave?" Superboy asked.

"No, we're probably needed at Watchtower, there's a good med bay there where Talon will be safe." Cardinal stated.

"Cardinal's right, I got in contact with Uncle J'onn and he says that our help would be appreciated. So what's the plan?" M'gann questioned.

"One of us will need to keep an eye on Talon, the rest, help the League out anyway you can." Cardinal said. The League knew she was still in a mood so they didn't argue with this.

"Who stays with Talon?" Wally questioned.

"I will." Artemis stated. "With my 'assassin' training I can keep a better eye on him and the area."

"Just what I was thinking." Dick said, putting on a mask as he came from the back of the ship (thank goodness for spare costumes.)

Superman, Flash and Wonder Woman came from the back as well and were ready to fight. The ship headed to Watchtower.

_"Uncle J'onn, are you able to grant the bioship access to the hanger?"_ M'gann mentally asked her fellow Martian.

_"Of course, M'gann, I shall go right away; then I must get back to the fight."_ J'onn answered back.

_"Thank you. Bioship is two minutes from visual on Watchtower."_ M'gann said, and with that, she ended the conversation.

"Everyone ready?" Flash questioned, getting a speed nod from his nephew, and everyone else in the ship just gave one nod.

"You guys really care about each other." Talon said from his seat, watching all of this.

"Hey, if you hadn't taken that hit from Owlman, I would be the one with the holes in me. We may be from two different Earths, but you're still a Grayson, so you're part of us too." Cardinal said, giving Talon a smile.

"Thanks, Reiena." Talon said, just before passing out from a combination of exhaustion and pain.

"Artemis, as soon as we get there, head immediately to med bay. Be careful, okay." Robin said, seeing as he cared for the archer like she was another sister.

All he received was a nod, and they were at Watchtower.

"Hey, Rei; grabbed a little souvenir from our trip." Kid Flash said, and with that he held out the hair of Cardinal's that Owlman had cut off.

"You can keep the hair itself, but can I have the ponytail holder on the end. It belonged to my mother." Cardinal said as she gave a slight smile at the fact that out of everything on the mission, Kid would decide that her hair was the right thing, claiming it was right because he'd seen her madder than she ever had been.

Kid knew what it meant to have something that her mother used, so he took the orange ponytail holder off and handed it to her. She thanked him with a nod and smile then placed it in her utility belt, which Robin had returned to her after putting his on. The docking bay doors opened, and the bioship flew in. Once it landed, the door opened, and everyone headed out. Robin pulled up a map on his holo-computer and showed Artemis the way to go so as to avoid the fighting.

Once Artemis was on her way with Talon, everyone else headed toward the area where Batman's signal was coming from. It wasn't long before they found the area, and were shocked. J'onn and Batman was unconscious, which got Robin, Cardinal and M'gann's blood boiling. They were able to keep their anger under control, and with that, they started getting ready.

Superman, Wonder Woman, and Flash went ahead and joined the fight while the team was setting up to take out the right enemies.

_"Okay, so Kid, I think your speed would best help your uncle against Johnny. I'm pretty sure Batman has Ultraman's weakness covered; although, Robin, be careful not to pull out GREEN kryptonite, it will make him stronger. M'gann and Superboy, you'll be backup. Aqualad, whenever you can, try and shock Superwoman, hopefully it will be easier to get her close enough. Robin and I will help where we are most needed when we're needed; so pretty much we'll be all over the place."_ Cardinal said, and there were no questions. _"M'gann, I can feel your body temp rising, I know you want to help your uncle, but your powers are better for backup. One thing you could do until needed is levitate Batman and J'onn to safety."_

All M'gann did was nod, not even surprised that Cardinal could tell she was getting mad by her body temp going up. With the assignments handed out, the team got ready to get in there. Those not assigned as backup left out, and once they are in position, M'gann levitated her uncle and Batman to safety.

The fight was really taking a turn as the three Syndicate members were getting overwhelmed but what really whelmed them was the fact that their counterparts were free and joining the fight. Johnny was really having a hard time because it was him against two speedsters. Superman was really pounding the crud out of Ultraman, but the villain did gain somewhat of an advantage when he pulled something out from under his belt. Superman went down fast, with a green tint to his skin pigment.

Superwoman was really taking a beating from the Amazonian princess of Earth 16, but the villainess had a trick up her sleeve thanks to her boyfriend and dropped the smoke pellet. One thing that Superwoman didn't know was that Robin and Cardinal saw this going on and when the pellet activated, they jumped into the smoke and double teamed the imposter. When the smoke cleared, Wonder Woman was shocked to see her counterpart being held by the twins, then she went and used her lasso to restrain the Syndicate member.

"Thanks you two." The Amazon Princess said, but when she looked up from her captive, the twins were gone, and she just shook her head.

_"Wonder Woman, is there anyway you can help me, Ultraman sent Superman flying and he landed close to us, there's rubble all over the place and Superboy is trying to get it all moved."_ Miss Martian's voice said in Wonder Woman's head.

"I'm on my way, M'gann, hang on." Wonder Woman said, and with that she went to help the Martian and Kryptonian clone.

When she arrived, Wonder Woman saw that M'gann was correct in the fact that there was rubble everywhere. One thing the young Martian had left out was that she was using her telekinesis to keep the rubble from crushing herself, J'onn and Batman. If M'gann had used her telekinesis to try and move the rubble away along with keeping the other rubble from crushing them, . Diana rushed over and was helping Superboy clear the rubble off. After a couple of minutes, most of the debris was off to the side, Miss Martian was able to throw the other back without any of it hitting the two Leaguers or herself.

"Thank you, Wonder Woman." M'gann said aloud and Conner came up to hug her, showing how much he cared about her. "I'm fine, Conner."

With that said, Superboy released his girlfriend, and just as he did, Superman was starting to get on his feet.

"Need some help?" Superboy asked.

"Be careful, he's got kryptonite." Superman said and with that the two Kryptonians headed off to fight Ultraman.

Just as Miss Martian was about to go back to watching the fight in case she was needed; two different groans were heard by her and Wonder Woman.

* * *

Okay, so I don't think I'm doing any good right now. I'm afraid the dream this is based on didn't go this far, so I'm just winging it. I'm seeing about 2-3 more chapters right now.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry that this didn't go up sooner, but over the weekend I was sick then had some company over.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Kid Flash and his uncle were working hard at trying to catch Johnny, but he was proving a harder challenge than expected. Luckily they were not the only ones that were trying to catch this imposter speedster. Dr. Fate was really having a tough time trying to pin Johnny down, and Captain Marvel's speed of Mercury was no help either.

Apparently Wonder Woman's knot tying could use some work because it wasn't long before Superwoman was able to get free, and went searching for Talon, hoping he had not been captured. Lucky for her, the Syndicate's comm. links produced a specific signal when they were close to one of their colleagues, once the feature was activated of course.

YJJLYJJLYJJLYJJL

In the Med Bay, Artemis was keeping an eye on Talon, but the archer was also listening very carefully in case anyone came near. One thing she did hear was groans, and when she looked around, Talon was waking up.

"Hey Talon; you feeling the aster?" Artemis asked, hoping for a chuckle.

"Not really, but I will be once I'm healed." Talon said, checking his stomach, using his hand to feel the wounds.

It was then that he noticed the wounds were wrapped up, and all the other wounds from his fight with Owlman were bandaged as well. Even though he had befriended the team, Talon was still nervous as to what they thought about him.

"Artemis; what makes you trust me?" Talon asked, watching the young archer's reaction to the question.

"There are really two reasons; one is that I trust Cardinal's judgment." Artemis said, not taking her eyes off the door to med bay.

"The other has to be better than that." Talon stated, pushing his body into a sitting position, wincing as the pain hit.

"I know what it's like to think you're a villain; then find your true calling when you meet the team. My entire family is or was part of the League of Shadows on this world. Batman and my mentor, Green Arrow saw some potential in me when I safe Kid Idiot from a powerful android." Artemis explained to her new ally.

"Oh, well it does make sense. One thing is that I'm surprised Reiena didn't figure out I wasn't Dick when I had that nightmare. From what I have of Dick's memories, their parents died because the trapeze rope snapped, but in my world, it was that the bolts on the rigging were removed." Talon said.

"I'm sure she's dealt with Dick's and her own nightmares enough to know that there could be differences." Artemis said as she looked at Talon.

"Still, but at least I've found a home here with your team." Talon said, genuinely smiling at the archer, then closed his eyes to rest.

YJJLYJJLYJJLYJJL

Ultraman knew he couldn't really be beaten, even by two Earth 16 Kryptonians, as he was still using that chunk of Kryptonite from earlier. He did let his opponents get a few hits in before he pulled out the chunk of rock, and soon enough, both the Man of Steel and Boy of Steel were in pain. Ultraman was laughing, but it was only that split second when the Kryptonite started floating out of his hand. He followed the space rock to see where it was going, and suddenly, he saw J'onn, and the Men of Steel's weakness floated right to Batman who was standing beside him.

Once Batman grabbed the Green Kryptonite, he placed it in a pouch on the back of his belt. Superman and Superboy smiled as the immense pain that was plaguing them went away. Faster than Flash, the two Earth 16 Kryptonians were pummeling Ultraman. Batman then disappeared into the chaos to help where needed.

YJJLYJJLYJJLYJJL

Superwoman was still following the signal Talon's CS comm. gave off, but suddenly there was a familiar disruption in the space around the area. When the disruption ended, Superwoman was happy to see Owlman standing there.

"Well, what brings you to this universe?" The evil Amazonian questioned as she walked up to the Syndicate's brains.

"Talon has turned traitor, I'm here to see if he's dead yet." Owlman said.

"What, but I was just tracking him to see if he was captured." Superwoman said, anger starting to boil up inside her.

"How about we pay the medical bay a visit and see if he's still alive." Owlman said.

Superwoman kissed him. "If he is, may I kill him?"

"Of course." Owlman said, and with that, the two headed off for med bay.

YJJLYJJLYJJL

In med bay, Talon was still resting, but he heard a sudden beep in his Syndicate comm..

"Artemis?" Talon said, hoping she could hear him.

"What's wrong Talon?" The blonde archer asked.

"I think some of the Syndicate members are trying to find me. I still have their comm. in my ear, and the tracking feature has been activated." Talon said.

"I hope they are ready for a barrage of arrows." Artemis said as she readied her bow for the upcoming fight.

YJJLYJJLYJJLYJJL

The battle was going in favor of the League and Team, but that changed when Ultraman used his heat vision to start a fire in the area. Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter went down, but they were able to keep up the telepathic link, but it was starting to falter. All of a sudden, Artemis's voice entered the team's minds.

_"Guys, we have a situation, Talon says a couple of Syndicate members are tracking a signal in their comm. link that he has. I don't know how many are coming, but I could use some help."_ The archer said to her friends.

_"Alright, Robin, Aqualad; are you able to leave your fights?"_ Cardinal asked.

_"Yes."_ Both boys said at the same time.

_"Then you two and I will go help Artemis."_

_"Isn't that a bit much?"_ Superboy asked.

_"With it being Superwoman, and if my guts right Owlman, we'll need all we can get."_ Cardinal said, and with that she headed in the direction that Artemis and Talon were in. Before leaving, Cardinal focused on the fire that was weakening the two Martians and soon it was out, allowing them to return to the fight.

Ultraman was still taking a beating, but with his Kryptonian blood, he wasn't taking much damage. That's when Red Arrow appeared. He saw what was going on, and knocked on of his mission special arrows. The red haired archer didn't want to kill the villain, but he needed to wound him. When he found his mark, he released the arrow and it flew right at Ultraman's left shoulder. With the arrow tip coated in blue kryptonite dust, it went through his skin with no problem, and now he was the weak Kryptonian.

"Conner, get him, he's weak now, and it won't affect your strength." Red Arrow told his friend.

Upon hearing that, the teen of steel smiled and just let loose with his Kryptonian/human anger and was really doing some damage now. Superman was joining in and really letting Ultraman have it.

YJJLYJJLYJJLYJJL

Artemis's attention was turned to the door when the handle was touched. She stood ready to fight the Syndicate. When the door didn't open right away (Thanks to Artemis locking it and using some acid to fuse it shut) it was kicked in and Superwoman stood there with a psychotic look on her face.

"So, it's just the archer brat, which means that Talon is still alive." A male voice said from out of nowhere.

"You want to get to Talon, you'll have to get through me, Owlman." Artemis said as she kept her bowstring pulled tight.

"Well, looks like you'll just have to die along with him then." Superwoman said, and with that she flew toward Artemis.

The archer let her arrow fly, and it hit it's mark, but that didn't stop Superwoman from taking Artemis by the throat.

* * *

Oh crap, Artemis and Talon are in trouble. Will Cardinal, Robin and Aqualad get there in time to save them, you'll just have to wait and see.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, so between being sick and volunteering at the drug store I use, I guess I've been sidetracked. I have one chapter left after this one, and the story will end.

* * *

Chapter 12

Johnny Quick was really hard, it seems like he was countering Flash and Kid Flash at every turn. They figured they had to try some out of the box techniques, and they went to work. Flash continued going after Johnny, but Kid took an alternate route to try and cut the Earth 3 speedster off. It worked as Johnny saw Kid standing there and veered a bit then hit a wall. Flash came running up to restrain the villain, but what he and Kid didn't know was that Johnny was faking being passed out. When Kid was close enough, Johnny speed punched the 16 year old in the stomach and took off.

"Kid, you alright?" Flash asked, hoping his nephew would be okay.

"Yea, he just surprised me." Kid said as he gasped for breath. Once Kid Flash was okay, the two Earth 16 speedsters took off again, and tried to formulate a new plan.

Ultraman was finally getting what was coming to him, and soon enough the two Earth 16 Kryptonians took him down. The final blow was landed when Conner walked up to the weak and beaten Ultraman and punched him right in the face.

"That's for what you put Robin and Cardinal through over the past month. Not to mention the League and my brother." Superboy said as he stood over the defeated villain.

"Now, let's see if we can't help Flash and Kid with their fight." Superman said and with that, he and Superboy left out.

YJJLYJJLYJJLYJJL

Owlman came walking into med bay and was getting close to Talon. The 14 year old ex-villain was awake and trying to sit up to face down his ex-mentor.

"I'm surprised you survived, Richard; but now, it's time for you to die for betraying me and the Syndicate." Owlman said as he was about two feet away from the side of the bed.

"Oh, come on darling, let me be the one to kill him." Superwoman said as she continued to slowly choke the life out of Artemis to make her suffer.

"Of course, but I get the archer." Owlman said as he turned away from Talon.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, lover." Superwoman said as she dropped Artemis. The two switched places and Superwoman had a look of excitement on her face.

"You really are a murderous psychopath aren't you?" Talon said as he tried to sit up.

"You're right, but I wouldn't be part of the Syndicate if I weren't." Superwoman said as she closed in on the boy.

Superwoman was reaching out to ring Talon's neck, when her right arm was wrapped in water and pulled back. When Owlman and Superwoman followed the path of the water, they were greeted by Robin, Cardinal, and Aqualad.

"Make one more move toward him, and I'll burn you to a crisp." Cardinal said, but then she saw Artemis and the air around her body was really heating up.

Without any warning, Cardinal was pretty much flying, and flew right at the evil Amazonian that was threatening her family. While Superwoman was busy fighting the fire controller; Robin and Aqualad went after Owlman before he was able to get his hands on Artemis. Robin quickly got Artemis to a safe part of the room along with Talon and then he returned to help his leader fight the madman.

Owlman was surprised at the teens' fighting style now, but he attributed this to him being on their turf and his girlfriend almost killing one of their own. Aqualad was starting to use some of the magic he had learned at the conservatory. Owlman was sent flying out of the room by the water dragon spell. The two boys then went after the man while the women fought.

"You really think you can take an Amazonian, brat." Superwoman said.

"There's one thing different in my world than yours; Amazonians help their colleagues to learn more than what they are used to, so I have Amazonian training." Cardinal said as she let herself land then did something else unexpected.

The young fire controller created a fireball and dropped it right beside her. "With the fire power of Hephaestus and the blessing of Hera, I summon a fire tornado of great magnitude."

Upon Cardinal saying this, Superwoman's eyes widened in fact a fire tornado did appear. Cardinal was moving the tornado closer to the Amazonian and suddenly the woman was sucked inside the funnel.

YJJLYJJLYJJL

Johnny was losing steam and with two Kryptonians and two speedsters after him, he was going to lose his fight. Kid and Flash decided to continue chasing the villain while Superman and Superboy cut him off enough to get him to slam into another wall but this time at almost the speed of light. Soon enough the plan worked and Johnny hit the wall and this time it worked as planned, as Johnny quick was out cold.

With the two villains in the area taken out, and thinking that Superwoman was still tied up, the League gathered in one area. They were all congratulating each other when suddenly Batman noticed four members of the team missing.

"Where are the twins, Aqualad, and Artemis?" Batman questioned, hoping they were not in immense danger.

"Artemis had taken Talon to med bay as he received a very severe injury, and about 10 minutes ago Artemis said that Superwoman and Owlman were on their way to get Talon, so Robin, Cardinal and Aqualad went to help her protect him." Miss Martian answered.

"What, the twins helped me take out Superwoman, she's still…"Wonder Woman said but as she turned to point out that Superwoman was down, all the Amazon Princess saw was her lasso in a heap on the ground.

"Talon told me that Owlman was my counterpart; and before they left for the Syndicate's world, he said that Owlman would do anything to take out a threat." Batman said as he remembered his conversation with Talon.

The team tensed; then remembered what happened to Talon as he was protecting Cardinal. They knew they had to get to med bay and headed off.

"J'onn, you and Superman stay here and keep an eye on these two. The rest of you, let's head to med bay and only help if needed. I'm sure Cardinal and Robin are pissed at this point." Batman said and when everyone agreed, the heroes split up and took to their stations.

YJJLYJJLYJJLYJJL

Batman was not kidding when he said that the twins would be pissed, even Aqualad decided to leave this battle to Robin and go check on Artemis and Talon.

"Talon, are you alright?" Aqualad asked after he got Talon back into his bed.

"I'm fine, you stopped that crazy woman before she could lay a hand on me, but she choked Artemis." Talon said as he looked over to the still unconscious archer. "Now I know I'm where I belong."

Hearing what happened to Artemis, the Atlantean went over and checked for a pulse. When he found it, he was washed over with relief and picked her up, placing her on the bed next to the Earth 3 protégé. Just as he had headed over to get some medical supplies, Artemis started to wake up.

"Where are they?" The archer asked as she sat straight up.

"Do not worry, Robin and Cardinal are taking care of them. You contacted us at the right time; when we arrived, you were unconscious and Superwoman was about to choke Talon.

"That is her favorite thing." Talon said with a slight giggle to his voice.

"Thank you for coming Kaldur. Have they been taken care of?" Artemis questioned, worried about the two villains coming back.

"Cardinal is taking care of Superwoman, and Robin is handling Owlman. I must say that those two are very ticked off." Aqualad answered.

"Well, those psychos crossed a line, not once, or twice, but three times. Whatever happens to them is too good." Artemis said as the Atlantean gave her some light pain medicine for the throbbing pain in her neck.

Before anything could be said a loud sound emanated from the hall. Without any warning, Superwoman came flying back into the room, but was quickly pulled out by a fire whip. The three in the med bay just watched the horrified look on her face as she was dragged out.

"We're not done here." Cardinal's voice hollered and suddenly heat started to fill the room, but there was no fire.

"You really think you can survive a full on fight with me?" Superwoman said as she was released from the fire whip.

"First, you kidnap my brother from my own world, then after I get him back, you try and kill the person that reunited us. That's beyond low, and I'll make you pay." Cardinal stated, and as she finished, her whole body was covered in flames, and then she sent all that fire right at Superwoman.

Just as the flames were on the evil Amazonian, the team and League arrived. They saw what was going on and knew Batman was right, the twins were mad. Robin's fight was a bit more difficult as Owlman knew all of Robin's moves and was countering them easily. Owlman was now going on the offense and getting some serious hits in on the 14 year old and soon he was backed against the wall.

Batman couldn't let Robin fight the villain alone, so he went to help. The rest of the League stayed where they were, and M'gann didn't move a muscle as the heat from Cardinal's fight was getting to her, so she stayed as far back as she could. As Cardinal was fighting, she saw her team and let a part of the room cool down enough for them to get to med bay to check on their teammates.

When the fire controller let the flames on Superwoman die down, the evil Amazonian was burned in several places and unconscious. Wonder Woman went to secure her counterpart once again and this time she used a pair of Batman's special Meta restriction cuffs. Robin was somewhat relieved to see his mentor/father there to help him and they let out a bunch of combo's that Owlman himself had never thought of. It wasn't long before Batman's evil counterpart was defeated when Robin gave him a punch to the stomach while Batman punched him right in the face.

Once the final Syndicate member was restrained, M'gann and Conner took them to the other two that were with J'onn and Superman. Cardinal was still standing, but looked really weak. Before the hit the floor from exhaustion, Batman caught her with Robin not far behind him.

"Hey dad, well I guess we finally one this fight." Cardinal said before she passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

well, here's the end of this story, but I will start soon on another, just need to figure out which idea to go with.

* * *

Chapter 13

Cardinal had been placed in med bay to rest and the team stayed behind to make sure all three of their friends would be alright. The league went back to where the Syndicate members were and found that Johnny and Ultraman had also been cuffed with Batman's special ones. Owlman was starting to wake up and looked right at his counterpart.

"You think that by capturing us you've completely stopped our plans." Owlman stated.

"When we send you back to your world and wipe any memories of how to return to ours, then yes, we have." Batman said, and with that J'onn went to work at erasing their minds of the information.

"Also, I heard that Cardinal destroyed your computer, so I'm afraid that you will not have the files." J'onn stated after he finished with the mind wipe.

Owlman knew he was defeated and with that, said nothing more. Batman took the transporter device that Robin had used to return the team to Earth 16 and activated it as he stood near the Syndicate members. They all disappeared, and about 30 seconds later, Batman reappeared alone. He then dropped the device on the ground and smashed it with his boot.

YJJLYJJLYJJLYJJL

Back in med bay, the team was worried that Cardinal would be out for a while, but that was put to rest when she started to wake up.

"Hey fire bug." Robin said as he was at her side as quick as a Flash.

"Tell me that no more members of the Syndicate can ever get here again." Cardinal remarked.

"That would be impossible." A voice said from the doorway.

"You destroyed the device?" Talon questioned as he was sitting up.

"And wiped their minds of the information to ever build another one." The voice said as its owner was now known to be Batman.

"Team, I'd like to talk to Robin, Cardinal and Talon alone please. Artemis, you should be fine, just no yelling at Kid Flash for a while, ok." Batman said; an unusual softness to his voice.

With them knowing how much Batman cared for the twins, the team left out. Artemis was okay enough to leave as long as Wally kept an eye on her.

"Cardinal, it seems your powers intensify based on your emotions, but that was some fine work." Bruce, cowl now down, said.

"They messed with my friends and family three times too many." Reiena said as Dick removed her mask after removing his own.

"So, what's going to happen with me, I mean sure I can live here in your world, but where." Talon said, his mask having been removed, revealing the Grayson blue eyes, when Aqualad helped him back into his bed.

"With us." Dick stated.

Talon was surprised that Dick didn't even have to think about it. He looked at Reiena and she was smiling.

"Okay, but how will a third ward be explained?" Richard questioned.

"This is one way I can think of, but will not go through with it unless the twins agree. How about we say that we all three recently discovered that there was a third child born that day to your parents, but they could only afford to raise two so they put the third up for adoption. I then found you, Richard, and asked if you wanted to be with your brother and sister, and you agreed." Bruce said, coming up with the plan after about five minutes of thinking.

"I know it's not true, but I think mom and dad would want us to help Richard in any way, but how will we explain the same name thing." Reiena questioned.

"The family that adopted Richard didn't know that his brother had the same name. The only think is that we can't call you Dick, it would be confusing." Bruce said.

"How about John?" Richard said, and Dick turned to him faster than even Wally could.

"It's my middle name, but I think I see where you're going." Dick stated

"You'd say that you wanted to be called by your birth father's name so as not to confuse your brother." Reiena stated.

"That's not a bad idea; way to go sis." Dick said, happiness threatening to show as tears formed in his eyes.

"Okay, so we'll give you guys time to recuperate then I'll hold a press conference and get the paperwork ready." Bruce said and with that, the Dark Knight pulled his cowl up and left the room.

"You guys would really go to all that trouble for me." John said.

"You may have kidnapped me when we first met, but you saw how wrong Owlman's plan was and helped Reiena to save me, Clark, Diana, and Barry. Bruce will get everything done, and I'm sure he'll ask M'gann and J'onn to help at the press conference by being the ones that adopted you 15 years ago." Dick replied, and Talon knew that he was going to enjoy being a part of a new and caring family.

YJJLYJJLYJJLYJJL

One Month Later

John had healed up nicely from those five deep wounds he received from his former mentor, and Cardinal and Dick were back at their fighting and emotional peaks, so Bruce figured it was time to get this over with. Today Bruce was announcing to the city of Gotham that he was taking in yet another teenager.

"Thank you everyone for coming. I'd like to start by saying that I'm proud to be taking in another ward. Over the past two months, I came to find out that my current wards, Dick and Reiena Grayson were not just twins, but triplets. We found their brother around not long after discovering his existence, and they have been happy being a complete family. Today, I am officially taking John Grayson into my home so he can be with his siblings." Bruce said as the press conference had started.

"Mr. Wayne, do you think your life will change anymore taking in a third ward?" One reporter asked.

"No, John will finally be back with his siblings after 15 long years, and there is always room for a sibling of the two children that changed my life. Now, I present to you the Flying Grayson's THREE children; Dick, Reiena, and John Grayson." Bruce answered then said as he waved for the three 15 year olds to come out on stage.

What was unknown was that the team and League were present in their civvies to see this family become complete. Wally was wanting to cry, Artemis was hoping that John wasn't like Dick when it came to pranks, Kaldur was proud to have another member on his team that he would willing give his life to save if the need ever came, and Conner was being his usual self. Zatanna and Rocket were there too, but they didn't have the full story yet.

"I'd like to introduce to you all now the family that had taken young John in. Please welcome John and Megan Martin." Bruce said and with that, the two 'parents' came out on stage. "They have asked to speak for a moment; then my new ward would like to say a few words."

"Hello, my wife and I wanted to say that even though we have always been John's parents, we are glad that he has a true family that he can live with. When Mr. Wayne came to us with Dick and Reiena, we were happy to know that our son had family, and thus we couldn't let him stay separated from his siblings." John Martin said, the 'couple' then left the microphone and John Grayson took the stage.

"Hello, I wanted to say that John is not the name I was born with, it was Richard, but since my brother has that name, I chose the name of my adoptive and birth fathers. I'm sure if John and Mary Grayson could see me right now, they would be happy. I'm proud to have been born a Grayson and lived with the Martins, but now, my brother and sister need me, so I have agreed to live with Bruce, Dick and Reiena. Thank you all." John said, and with that he left the mic and joined Dick and Reiena beside Bruce.

Lucius Fox then announced that the press conference was over and the reporters started to leave. The team and League headed out as well, but not before M'gann told the kids that they would see them at the cave later today. The four vigilantes by night then left out, and headed for the cemetery.

YJJLYJJLYJJLYJJL

The twins wanted to let their parents know what was going on, and about their latest adventure.

"Hey mom, dad; we have an interesting two months, sorry we couldn't come sooner. Turns out there are parallel Earths and on the one we visited, we found another Dick, but he goes by John. We wanted him to see where you guys were in our world as he will be staying here. He was a villain on his world, but now he's going to help us protect the innocent." Reiena explained.

"Hi, well you don't know me, but I don't have anyone else in this world, I lost my sister the same day I lost you, but when I met this world's Reiena, I was happy again. I hope you'll see me as another son." John said.

Bruce was proud to see that the Earth 3 born Grayson was really connecting with this world's Grayson family. They spent another 15 minutes there, but before they left, stopped by Bruce's parents' grave to say hello. When that was done, they got into the car and headed home.

YJJLYJJLYJJLYJJL

They had just gotten home when Reiena stopped suddenly, and John was about to ask what was wrong, the fire controller turned around and just punched her new brother right in the face. Dick was surprised, but he figured it was just built up.

"Sorry John, but I just wanted to do that since I first found out what happened." Reiena stated as she offered the boy a hand up.

"It's alright, I had it coming, but thanks for waiting till I was healed from that fight with Owlman." John remarked as he accepted his sister's hand and the family then went inside.


End file.
